


How many kisses till I get to you?

by Crazy4Kameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron
Summary: “Since it’s the day of love.” Detox couldn’t help but stick her finger in her mouth and pretend to gag at the word. “I say we have a little friends competition to see who can get the most kisses.”“That seems lame, we both know that I’d win hands down.” Trinity looked smug, flipping her long dark brown hair over her shoulder, a wicked grin spreading across her face.Who will win???
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Detox Icunt/Trinity Taylor
Kudos: 8





	How many kisses till I get to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackiescox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiescox/gifts).



> I wrote this amazing rare pair for jackiescox. I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it.

This time of year always seemed to be slower than normal for the lifeguards on duty at the water park. Even though it was located inside the Recreation complex, not many people seemed to want to go swimming in the middle of the winter, especially on a holiday like today. In Detox’s opinion, the only good thing that seemed to have come out of today was that her best friend Trinity was working with her.

“Ugh. I’m so bored,” Trinity groaned, draping warm arms across the blue-haired girl's shoulders.

“I know. They should just close the pool on days like this,” Detox agreed. “Since it’s the day of love.” Detox couldn’t help but stick her finger in her mouth and pretend to gag at the word. “I say we have a little friends competition to see who can get the most kisses.”

“That seems lame, we both know that I’d win hands down.” Trinity looked smug, flipping her long dark brown hair over her shoulder, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "Besides, how are we supposed to just leave? Who's going to watch the water while we're gone? We can't close down unless there is an emergency and Michelle tells us it's okay."

"A'keria can watch everything on her own for a little while and just call us if she needs help. There is no one in here right now, plus JuJu starts in like half an hour anyway. I’m sure she’ll survive" Detox said, but Trinity still didn't exactly look sold on the whole idea, "everyone is over at the ice rink right now, for the free skate with the elementary school, I'm sure it will all be fine. And you literally just said you were bored!"

"Ugh! Why can't we just go watch the little kids skating? They're always so cute, and it's funny to watch them fall down." Trinity wanted to leave but she really didn't want to do this kissing contest. However, it seemed to be the only way that she was getting out of here with Detox, so she finally caved and agreed upon one simple rule: anything goes, just don’t leave the complex.

A’keria laughed so hard she thought juice was going to come out her nose when the girls told her their plan for the rest of the day. She agreed to watch over the water park and let them know if anyone showed up. She knew that it would be fine though because Jujubee was starting in thirty minutes and there was no need for there to be four lifeguards on duty.

Detox knew that one of the easiest targets for her would be her good girlfriend, Brooke. They kissed all the time, clearly, it was a no brainer. Plus as a little added bonus, Detox knew that if Brooke was with her ever jealous girlfriend, she would get a two for one, because there was no way that Vanjie would let Brooke kiss Detox without kissing her herself. Now all she had to do was figure out where they could be. The most obvious places to look were, the gym and the skating arena, and since the elementary school had rented out the ice today for the Valentine’s Day skate, the gym it was.

As she opened the door, and the aroma of the gym hit her in the face, making her recoil a little. After a brief glance around, she knew that she had made the right decision. There at the desk sat Vanessa, head resting on Brooke’s stomach, the biggest smile plastered on her face, as she stared up at Brooke who was leaning against the desk, running her fingers through the brunette’s dark curls.

“Hello love birds, it looks like you’re enjoying yourselves today.”

“Oh hey D. What are you doing here? Aren’t you working today?” Brooke asked while still petting her girlfriend mindlessly.

“Yeah, well, Trinity and I got bored so we decided to have ourselves a friendly little competition. Plus there’s no one at the park and we left A’keria in charge.”

“Are you sure that’s the safest thing D? What if, like, a bunch of people show up or something?” Detox knew that Brooke was ever the worrier.

“You know that my dream girl got this on lockdown mami. Plus it’s Valentine’s Day babe, I highly doubt anyone is going to want to go to the water park when there are way better things to do today.” Vanjie barely lifted her head up from where it was placed on Brooke's stomach.

“Your girl’s right B. Plus she’ll call us if she really needs us, we’re both still in the complex.”

“So what’s this competition you got going on? How can we help?” Vanjie knew that if she didn’t change the subject soon Brooke would begin to worry again.

“So Trinity and I are having a contest to see who can get more people to kiss them and of course my B came popping into my mind first.” Detox was trying her best to lay it on thick.

Vanjie’s head instantly lifted from its previous spot on Brooke’s stomach at the mere mention of anyone but her kissing Brooke. “If you think your hoe ass is going to be kissing on my girl, you got another thing coming.”

“Babe it’s only a quick kiss. D and I kiss all the time, it’s totally harmless.” Brooke stated this fact like everyone knew, which clearly wasn’t true from the look on Vanjie’s face.

“What the fuck you just say?” Vanjie couldn’t believe her ears. _Did her girlfriend really just say that she kissed other girls like it was no big deal?_

Detox knew that this was about to start a fight and that was not what she wanted, especially not on today of all days. This contest was just a little fun, nothing serious. She had to think quickly to solve this issue before this turned into something that it didn’t need to be.

“Hey Vanjie, chill out bitch. Yes, Brooke and I do kiss, the same way that I kiss all of my good friends. It’s just a quick peck on the lips that’s all and it means nothing. Well, nothing sexual that is. Trust me Brooke only has eyes for you baby girl.”

“She better or we’re going to have a really huge problem and someone’s gonna get their ass kicked.” Vanjie settled back down into her previous spot nuzzling her head into Brooke’s stomach like a cat looking for pets.

“Look, I really don’t want to cause any problems, so I’ll look somewhere else to score me some kisses.” Detox wiggled her eyebrows, making the girls all laugh. “I’m surprised that you two aren’t down at the ice rink, what with the free skate and all.”

“We were actually going to head down there soon. Vanjie won’t be much help with the kids, considering most of them can probably skate better than her.” Brooke tickled the brunette’s sides.

“Okay well, maybe I’ll meet you guys down there later then.” Detox quickly turned and waved to her friends before heading out the door on her search to find someone she would have more luck with.

\---------------

“Bitch it is freezing in here. How the hell do you two enjoy being in this icebox all the damn time?” Trinity was rubbing her arms and blowing hot breath on her hands to try and keep warm.

“It’s called layering darling, plus once you start getting that blood pumping on the ice, the cold doesn’t become much of a factor anymore." Cheryl reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket that she handed to Trinity. "Not that the cold has ever really been a factor for me. I was practically born to skate."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the whole story already gal," Alyssa stated dismissing Cheryl with a wave of her hand.

"You're just pressed cause people love me! When I'm on the ice everyone's jaws drop, and they can't look away," Cheryl clapped back.

"Yeah, they can't stop staring at how horrible you look girl," Trinity chimed in, causing Cheryl to feign disbelief, gasping in shock and putting a hand to her chest before both girls began to laugh.

“So aren’t you supposed to be at work right now?” Alyssa asked, not taking her eyes off of her own reflection.

“Ya, but it’s super dead because of this stupid free skate for all the elementary school kids. So me and Detox decided to have a friendly little competition and left A’keria in charge.”

“Doll, there is no such thing as a friendly competition when it comes to you and D. You two have to be the most competitive bitches that I know. And I’m a bloody figure skating instructor.”

“It’s different this time Cheryl, that’s why I came over here to talk to you guys. Normally I’d be all for the competition and the win, but something’s changed and I really don’t know how to explain it.“ Trinity pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying to take away the uncomfortable feelings that were taking over her body.

Alyssa finally putting down her compact mirror took Trinity’s hand in hers, “Look, girl, you know that we are here for you. You’re one of us, even if you aren’t a skater, and we take care of our own. Take your time baby, explain it the best that you can.” Trinity nodded her head before taking a deep breath that she slowly released and began from the beginning. Alyssa and Cheryl just nodded along and when she was done, they looked at each other and then at her.

“Sounds to me, Trin, like you might be in love with your best friend. The only way to remedy that, sweetheart, is to just tell her, or else nothing’s going to change and you’re going to keep getting hurt.” Cheryl rubbed Trinity’s leg with a reassuring smile. Trinity just bobbed her head like it was on a spring, but knew that the blonde was right if she wanted things to change she needed to tell Detox the truth.

\-----------------

Detox went to the gymnasium next and found Katya just finishing up a training session with some of her younger gymnastics students. Detox sat on a bench and waited for the kids to go before walking over to talk to the Russian beauty.

Before she could open her mouth Katya was already cutting her off; she must have figured there was a point to this little visit since Detox was not really known for her social visits.  
“What can I do for you, on this loveliest of days?” Katya was packing up her things and getting ready to leave.

“Oh, just thought that I would come and see if you were interested in helping me out with a little competition that Trinity and I have going on.” There was a sultry tone to Detox’s voice that she was hoping would intrigue the blonde Russian into wanting to know more.

“You know, normally I’m down for a good competition, but unfortunately for you and very fortunately for me, I have a date with a very curvy, and sexy country goddess. And tonight my friend is the night that I’m finally going to get my hand all over those curves and swerves.” Katya ran her hands down her body, swaying her hips, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Detox pretended to throw up at the sight of Katya having sex with herself, and knowing that someone else wanted Katya to do that to them made Detox actually nauseous. “Please stop that, I’m begging you before I actually get sick.”

“You’re just jealous that you’re not going to be getting any of this fine Russian wine tonight.”

“No, I’m really not.” Detox deadpanned, making Katya burst out laughing.

“Look as lovely as this little chat was, Trixie, hates it when I’m late and I’m already running late, so I really need to go.” Katya pulled the other girl in for a quick hug before quickly making her way to the exit.

\--------------  
Trinity had been enjoying hanging out with her friends, but she couldn’t keep the thought that Detox was somewhere in the complex kissing other people out of her mind. It made her stomach hurt to think about, but she couldn’t stop herself from envisioning the tall, blue-haired girl  
_I wonder how Detox is doing with the competition? Maybe she decided to just go hang out with Brooke and Vanjie in the gym. I’ll just text her and see where she’s at._

_2:17 pm: So how are things going? ;) ;)_

_**Detox:** can’t talk now, chatting up some_  
_hotties in the lobby xoxo_  
_2:19 pm_

_2:20 pm: you bitch!! what number are you @??_

_**Detox** : you love me!_  
_and don’t you wish you knew ;)_  
_2:23 pm_

_2:26 pm: can’t wait to see the look on your face_

_when i tell you my number ;)_

_\---------------_

After her second bust of the day, Detox decided that maybe it was time to just give up, so she went to the ice rink to find Brooke and Vanjie. On her way there, though, she was stopped by a frantic looking Nina West, who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

“Nina?” Detox wondered what had gotten the tall brunette so frazzled.

“Oh God Detox! Have you seen any of my little ones around here? I swear I only turned my back for a second and they were gone.”

“No sorry, I haven’t seen any little kids around here. I thought that your playgroup was going to do the free skate with the elementary school kids?”

“That’s what we were doing, but then some of the kids wanted popcorn so we went to get them some and when I looked back down after paying, two of the kids were gone.” Nina’s voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears.

Detox grabbed Nina’s hand and squeezed to try and center the other girl. “Look they couldn’t have gone far, okay? It’s going to be okay. Now just take a deep breath and think of where they might have gone.”

“Ummm, well the kids love to jump on the trampolines in the gymnasium. I haven’t checked there yet.“ Nina stammered.

“Okay good. Now, who is watching the rest of the kids for you?”

“Peppermint.and Monet. Brooke is helping some of them skate and Vanjie is looking around the rink in case they got into the equipment rental or just show up again.“

Squeezing her hand again, Detox smiled reassuringly, “you’re going to find them, this isn’t your fault. Little kids just like to explore, you should know this better than anyone.” With that Detox quickly kissed Nina’s hand before letting it go so that she could continue her search.

Detox finally made her way into the rink, walking to the observation glass to see if she could spot Brooke and Vanjie before entering the freezing cold arena. Scanning the stands she couldn’t seem to find the tall blonde Canadian or her shorter brunette counterpart, but she did spot Trinity, wrapped in a blanket talking to Alyssa and Cheryl.

Walking over to the trio, Detox knew that this would be the perfect time to try her luck again and see if she could score herself a kiss. Sitting next to the loud Texan, Detox began to pour on the charm.

“Are you really trying to kiss Alyssa right now?” Trinity asked.

“There was no rule made saying that we couldn’t kiss the same person, babe, so it will still count.” Detox countered.

Trinity just gave Detox a disgusted look.

”Are you really telling me that you didn’t try and kiss Alyssa?”Detox asked suspiciously.

“EWWWW! No, I haven’t kissed Alyssa you idiot, with those backrolls? Who do you think I am?” Trinity couldn’t believe that Detox would even make such a statement, putting her hand to her chest in mock offence.

“Fine then what about Aja?” Detox snorted, rolling her eyes at Trinity’s total use of over dramatics.  
Trinity began to fake gag at this question. ”I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.” Trinity took a deep breath and knew that now was the time to reveal the truth. “Look, you idiot, you’re the only one I want to kiss okay? Plus who knows where Aja’s mouth has been.”

“Wait. What?” she looked confused while trying to process everything. Trinity could only blush and look at the floor now that her feelings had been revealed.

“Well, I mean, come on, it’s Aja and everyone knows that girl is a little loose around the edges.” Trinity was trying hard to avoid the inevitable.

“No, I know that,” Detox said, shaking her head in complete disbelief. “ So you really didn’t kiss anyone today? Not even on the cheek?”

“Nope, not a single person. I’ve been sitting here with Alyssa and Cheryl all day, you can ask them if you don’t believe me. So what about you? How many people did you kiss today?” Trinity looked at the ground, almost like she didn’t want to ask, because she really didn’t want to know the answer.

“Zero. Well, unless you count the fact that I kissed Nina’s hand, but she was freaking out pretty bad, so that was more of a comfort thing.” Trinity’s face shot up to look the taller girl directly in the eyes, the widest smile spreading across her perfectly plumped lips.

“You know, I’d really like to change that number,” Trinity took a step closer, closing the gap between the girls. “If you want to of course. I’d totally understand if you want to say no.”

Detox instant grabbed Trinity and pulled her into her arms, their lips inches apart. “I could never say no to you.” was whispered before Trinity got up on her tiptoes to close the remaining gap, their lips meeting in the first of many kisses that they would share in the near future.


End file.
